


Visions first Christmas

by EenyMeenyMinyMutte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EenyMeenyMinyMutte/pseuds/EenyMeenyMinyMutte
Summary: A cute and fluffy Avengers Christmas one shot.





	

It wasn’t difficult to guess who had picked it. Who else than Tony and Sam could pick such an obnoxious Christmas tree. They had been gone the whole afternoon, but eventually came home with the biggest and most expensive tree the two of them were able to find. It just barely got through the door and they even had to chop of the top, so it would fit inside the room.

The whole team had helped to decorate it. They had put on some Christmas music and Natasha even made her famous chocolate milk, something she rarely did. She always said it was only for special occasions, which made it taste even better. 

Just the night before it had started to snow. A huge cold front had come in, leaving New York under a thick layer of snow. It was unlike anything Vision had ever seen. He couldn’t wait to touch it, at which Wanda had laughed. She called him adorable, like she often did, and had pulled him back in bed, getting him excited in a whole different way. 

It was Visions first Christmas, but even more important, it was his first Christmas with Wanda. He wanted to buy her something special and thus went shopping with Natasha. He ended up buying a simple, but beautiful necklace. It was a ruby locket on a delicate silver chain. Natasha promised Wanda would absolutely love it. 

They had also bought gifts for the others, which now lay under the tree. Natasha and Vision had made a little day of their Christmas shopping and even ended it with coffee and apple pie in a little cafe. Vision had felt something he had never felt before and for a change he didn’t even care about the stares from other the people. He just really enjoyed himself.

Finally it was Christmas morning and Vision had been the first one down. He didn’t require sleep and usually waited for Wanda to wake up, but he was just too excited. He wanted to see people’s reactions to the presents he got them and wanted to know if they liked them.

Clint was the first one to come down. To Visions surprise, Clint was in his pajamas. He never came down in his pajamas. It didn’t even seem to bother him that much. Maybe he didn’t know he was wearing them and it was just some sort of mistake. 

‘Good morning Big Red. Merry Christmas, man.’ Clint grinned and walked straight to the coffee machine. ‘Not waiting for Wanda today, huh. Too bad, she probably would have given you a nice Christmas morning surprise.’

‘She had a surprise for me?’ Vision didn’t understand why she would give him a surprise in bed and it made even less sense when Clint barked out a laugh. 

Vision wanted to ask more, when he felt two soft hands around his waist. He immediately felt himself getting warmer by the touch. ’Don’t listen to the old man, Viz. He’s just messing with you.’ 

He turned around and looked in Wanda’s clear, grey eyes. Vision immediately pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and ended too quickly for his liking. Wanda always did something inexplicable to him. Her presence alone was enough to make him lose all of his words.

When everyone was finally down and Steve had provided every single one of them with a glass of creamy eggnog, they finally started opening their presents. Natasha was right when she said Wanda would love the necklace and Vision couldn’t be happier. That was until he saw her gift for him. Wanda had gotten him a sweater. An ugly Christmas sweater, just like the movies.

After all the presents had been opened, they decided to watch a movie. All of them already knew the movie, but according to his friends, watching an old movie was a Christmas tradition. Even though he didn’t quite understand why, he loved how Wanda nuzzled up to him. She always did this during movie night and he couldn’t complain. He loved running his fingers through her hair, making her sigh in appreciation. 

The rest of the day went by in a haze. They had spent it playing board games and building gingerbread houses, Steve and Bucky had baked cookies and it had just overall been a lovely day. Everyone seemed to be happier than usual, nicer really. Maybe it had something to do with the tree, but Vision wasn’t sure. 

When Vision and Wanda lay in bed and she traced the lines of his body with her hand, he couldn’t help but smile. His life was perfect, absolutely perfect. He had a whole group of friends and Wanda as his girlfriend. Magnificent Wanda, who loved him no matter what. 

He rested a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. They seemed to sparkle under the fairy lights she had put above their bed, making her look even more enchanting than usual. And before Vision could even register it, he opened his mouth and the words left his lips.

‘I love you, Wanda.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I just really wanted to do a sweet Christmas themed fic, with more of a domestic vibe. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I wish you all a merry, merry Christmas!


End file.
